Fragmen
by allihyun
Summary: Dari tengah hutan hingga batas yang memakan jarak, mereka selalu bersama [drabbles/aomomo]


**Fragmen**

**[aomomo/daisuki fanfiction]**

**Drabbles. Fluffy!daisuki. keju bertebaran. Gula, gula, gulaaa**

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c )** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fragmen **( c )** allihyun**

**Note : **masing-masing drabble tidak terkait satu sama lain

_Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. _

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Fragmen**

* * *

**Little things by One Direction **

_[tolong banget ini lagu romantic lice of life kaporit saya wwww]_

Kalau saja Daiki memiliki harga diri yang bisa ditawar sedikit untuk lebih jujur pada dirinya, banyak hal tentang Satsuki yang dia sukai.

Bukan. Ini bukan tentang Satsuki yang F-cup dan berpostur layaknya gitar Spanyol.

Ini tentang bagaimana dan seperti apa Satsuki terpantul di matanya. Daiki (sebenarnya selalu) suka bagaimana gadis itu mendobrak kamarnya setiap pagi,meneriakinya untuk segera bangun,atau bahkan memukulnya hingga pantatnya terasa panas supaya mata Daiki terbuka. Bagaimana gadis itu begitu konsisten menjaga keberadaannya di sisi Daiki. Bahkan ketika gadis itu merajuk, menarik-narik tali _capucchon_-nya untuk mendapat atensi darinya, Daiki tidak keberatan.

Daiki selalu suka.

Termasuk cara Satsuki memanggilnya sejak kecil dulu, "Dai-_chan._"

Maka, ketika setelah sekian tahun lamanya panggilan Dai-_chan_ kembali menyambangi gendang telinganya, Daiki tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

**22 by Taylor Swift**

"Usia dua puluh dua, apa yang ingin kaulakukan nanti, Dai-_chan_?"

Satu siang di musim panas Satsuki tiba-tiba bertanya pada Daiki. Matanya memandang Daiki dengan tatapan menuntut, seolah-olah jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Daiki adalah penentu detak bom atau sesuatu yang sama krusialnya dari itu.

Daiki, yang baru saja kembali dari membeli es krim untuk mereka berdua, melemparkan tatapan seolah Satsuki sedang kerasukan alien. Daiki tidak suka mengandai-andai dan dia yakin Satsuki adalah orang di daftar pertama yang tahu akan hal itu. Pertanyaan semacam 'apa yang akan kaulakukan nanti' itu membutuhkan kerja otak yang menyebalkan, dan Daiki malas mempekerjakan otaknya secara berlebihan.

"Itu bahkan masih empat tahun lagi, otakmu terlalu tua Satsuki."

"Aku cuma penasaran, Dai-_chan_. Apa kaupunya sesuatu yang kauinginkan secara khusus, atau kaucita-citakan secara serius? Jadi polisi misalnya?"

"Aku memang ingin jadi polisi,"

"Lantas?"

"Lantas kenapa? Aku kan sudah jawab pertanyaanmu,"

"Masa cuma itu?"

"Kau sendiri mau jadi apa memangnya?"

"Aku … mau jadi istri polisi saja,"

Daiki tersedak es krimnya.

.

* * *

.

**Lonely by 2ne1**

Daiki menapakkan kakinya pada toko kesekian yang dijumpainya di jalanan Shibuya. Matanya menjelajah, menilik, siapa tahu ada yang menarik. Tapi dari tadi atensinya tidak pernah bisa benar-benar terfokus pada satu titik.

Pikirannya sedang tidak berada di mana dia berada sekarang.

Seharusnya, Satsuki menemaninya seperti biasa kemanapun mereka pergi. Awalnya pun rencana mereka juga seperti itu. Satsuki bilang dia mau menemani Daiki pergi ke Shibuya, ada beberapa benda juga yang ingin dibelinya.

Namun, tadi pagi segalanya berubah. Satu pesan masuk menyapa ponselnya, dari Satsuki.

"Dai-_chan, _maaf ya baru mengabarimu mendadak. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke Shibuya hari ini, Tetsu-_kun _bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku, sepertinya serius. Huft, Dai-_chan, _kenapa aku jadi gugup sih, ya? Haha. Pokoknya jangan marah padakuuuu!"

Daiki mendesah, mengingatnya membuatnya gusar.

.

* * *

.

**If [OST Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower] by Kara Nishino**

[_ini lagu enakeun banget buat didengerin waktu hujan_]

Mungkin ada baiknya ketinggalan suatu barang di sekolah hingga membuatmu terjebak hujan karena lupa membawa payung.

Seperti Daiki misalnya, yang berlari lagi kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya yang tertinggal dan hujan langsung turun deras ketika langkahnya mencapai pintu gerbang Touo. Buku pelajaran mate-matika itu bukanlah hal yang terpenting baginya, tapi coretan-coretan di dalamnya bahkan lebih berharga daripada harga dirinya. Siapapun tidak boleh melihatnya, tidak penjaga sekolah, tidak gurunya, tidak teman-temannya, tidak juga Satsuki.

Tidak. Justru terutama _jangan sampai Satsuki melihatnya_.

Tapi langkahnya terlambat. Ketika Daiki membuka pintu kelasnya, di dalam sudah ada Satsuki, di bangku tempat biasa dia duduk. Di tangannya ada buku paling terlarang yang tadi dicari Daiki. Satsuki tersenyum canggung saat Daiki menghampirinya dengan wajah kaku,

"Dai-_chan, _kenapa ada banyak namaku di bukumu, ya?"

Skak mat.

.

* * *

.

**Telephone by Tohoshinki**

[_buat yang LDR-an, lagu ini cocok buat kamuuu /nggak_]

Seringkali hal-hal yang dianggap menyebalkan justru menjadi hal yang paling dirindukan. Seperti interupsi tidur di siang hari, panggilan beruntun untuk jadwal latihan atau bahkan namanya yang disebut dengan frekuensi yang tidak wajar (Dai-_chan_, Dai-_chan_, Dai-_chan_ yang disebut berulang-ulang itu dulunya terdengar serupa piringan hitam yang retak di telinga Daiki).

Sekarang, di hadapan jendela kamar asramanya yang menyambut dinginnya angin malam, Daiki merindukan gema suara piringan hitam retak itu. Ponsel sudah ada di genggamannya. Menimang-nimang, seberapa penting nilai piringan hitam yang retak dengan nilai yen yang akan dibuangnya untuk menelpon? Ditambah resiko ketahuan masih terjaga di atas jam yang sudah ditentukan. Oh, jangan sampai besok pagi Daiki berakhir dengan detensi.

Tapi panggilan itu terus menggema, riuh bergemerisik mengganggu imajinya. Toh, kalaupun diabaikan Daiki akan (lagi-lagi) tidur dengan dahi berkerut, mimpi buruk menyapanya (hanya karena telinganya sudah sekian lama tidak disapa dengan nama Dai-_chan_). Daiki tidak mau bermimpi buruk.

Kemudian ditekannya tombol nomor satu di ponselnya, nada tunggu menyambutnya sementara. Hingga akhirnya bunyi panggilan diangkat terdengar dan suara itu menyapanya,

"Moshi-moshi, Dai-_chan_?"

Sekarang, Daiki bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

* * *

.

**Tokyo by Yui**

Hari ini Satsuki mempersiapkan diri dan segala kebutuhannya untuk keberlanjutan studinya ke Amerika.

Di kamarnya sudah tertumpuk berbagai kebutuhan yang dia perlukan. Buku sudah, baju lengkap, peralatan makan dan semua yang diperlukan Satsuki sudah siap dirangkum dalam beberapa tumpukan kardus. Hanya beberapa barang yang dirasanya tidak perlu untuk dibawa ditinggalkannya di kamarnya yang didominasi suasana merah jambu itu. Foto-foto dari berbagai masa yang telah dia lewati tersimpan rapi dalam jejeran pigura mini di atas meja belajarnya.

Satsuki tersenyum, mengambil salah satu di antara mereka. Sebuah foto berisikan dirinya dengan formasi awal klub basket Teikou. Ada dirinya, sang kapten Nijimura, lalu anggota grup reguler yang lain seperti Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Haizaki dan juga Daiki. Mereka tersenyum menghadap kamera dengan V-pose yang sama namun mimik muka yang berbeda-beda. Satsuki tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Masa itu sudah dilewatinya enam tahun yang lalu namun terasa seperti kemarin.

Tangannya kembali meraih foto yang lain, kali ini sebuah bingkai berisikan potret dirinya dengan Daiki yang memeluk bola basket. Ada plester penutup luka yang tertempel di pipi kiri Daiki, Satsuki ingat itu adalah hasil dari perbuatan nekat Daiki memanjat pohon untuk mengambil bola basket dan berakhir dengan Daiki yang terjatuh dengan wajah duluan menyapa tanah. Waktu itu Daiki belum mengenal kata malu, menangis keras-keras baginya bukanlah hal yang tabu. Usia mereka saat itu masih lima tahun, hampir tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Mata Satsuki memanas, dalam satu tarikan napas memorinya dengan Daiki berkelebat begitu saja. Bagaimanapun, Daiki adalah mayoritas sekaligus prioritas waktunya selama ini. Bahkan, ketika hanya punggung Daiki yang bisa ditatapnya, Daiki tetap menjadi prioritas utamanya. Meninggalkannya bukanlah hal yang mudah, bahkan meskipun itu bukan untuk selamanya. Tangan Satsuki bergetar mengusap wajah tersenyum yang ada di bingkai foto itu. Kecupan singkat dilayangkan Satsuki pada bingkai foto di tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Dai-_chan_."

.

* * *

.

**Ku Bahagia [OST Laskar Pelangi] by Sherina**

[_langsung kebayang Daiki jadi anak bolang dong wwww_]

Pepohonan tinggi, suara binatang-binatang asing, hawa yang semakin rendah suhunya dan matahari yang semakin condong ke barat. Perpaduan suasana yang cukup membuat bulu-bulu Satsuki meremang. Di depannya Daiki berjalan lurus tak tentu arah, hanya mengikuti instingnya semata.

"Dai-_chan, _kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

"Mungkin,"

"MUNGKIN? Jadi kau tidak bisa memastikan kita bisa sampai di perkemahan selamat atau tidak? Dai-_chan no aho! _Kenapa kita tidak berhenti di sini saja berteriak minta tolong siapa tahu ada yang mendengar?"

"Lalu ternyata macan yang datang dan dia menerkammu duluan sebelum guru-guru datang membantu kita? Kalau kau mau sih aku tidak keberatan,"

Lemparan kerikil menjadi jawaban Satsuki untuk ketidakpedulian Daiki baru saja. Berada di situasi mengenaskan begini saja sudah mengerikan apalagi ditambah khayalan-khayalan mengerikan yang diberikan Daiki. Tersesat di dalam hutan belantara bukanlah hal yang sederhana bagi anak usia delapan tahun seperti mereka, ditambah lagi persediaan makanan yang mereka bawa sudah menipis. Air minum di botol pun tinggal beberapa tegukan.

"Jangan merengek, nanti hantu-hantu di hutan terbangun kalau dengar suara cemprengmu,"

Tapi air mata Satsuki sudah terlanjur meleleh, isakannya terdengar nyaring di tengah sunyinya hutan. Satsuki teringat kebodohannya mengejar kelinci liar yang terlihat lucu yang menjadi awal petaka mereka berada di sini. Daiki yang awalnya berniat melarangnya justru ikut terjebak mengejarnya hingga sampai di tempat tak beralamat seperti ini. Kalau diambil garis premisnya, Satsuki lah yang menyebabkan mereka tersesat di antara rerimbunan pohon seperti sekarang ini.

"Ulurkan tanganmu!"

"Eh?"

"Biar nanti kau tidak hilang dan membuatku tambah repot,"

Isakan Satsuki semakin keras, ada rasa syukur menelusup di hatinya. Setidaknya, walaupun tidak tahu sedang berada di mana, mereka tersesat bersama. _Mereka_, bukan hanya Satsuki, tapi juga Daiki.

.

* * *

.

**Uruwashiki Hitoyo by Ikimonogatari**

[_langsung keinget fanvid Konoha high school/salahfandom_]

Gelembung-gelembung sabun di udara mengitari jarak pandang Satsuki, spektrum warna tipis terpantul di dalam gelembung. Satsuki, yang pada dasarnya mudah tertarik dengan hal-hal sekecil apapun itu, berteriak senang menjumpai berbagai ukuran gelembung di sekelilingnya. Gadis itu bertepuk tangan riuh, menghampiri anak-anak kecil yang bermain gelembung dan ikut bermain bersama mereka. Satsuki dan anak kecil adalah padu padan yang indah untuk dirangkai.

Satsuki menikmati kegiatannya meniup gelembung sampai dia lupa pada tujuan awalnya datang ke taman kota pagi ini,

"Oi! Satsuki, aku mencarimu dari tadi,"

Suara bass dengan intonasi malas mendistraksi pendengaran Satsuki, seketika gadis itu menoleh, menemukan sosok tinggi besar menjulang di balik punggungnya,

"Eh, Dai-_chan_? _Gomen, gomen_! Kau lama sih di toilet, jadi aku main dulu dengan anak-anak kecil ini! Lihat, lihat! Lucu, kan? Aku sudah lama tidak main gelembung seperti ini, aaaaa, jadi teringat masa kecil kita, ya, Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki meniupkan gelembung sabunnya ke arah Daiki yang langsung ditepis Daiki dengan tangan.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah main gelembung,"

"Tapi kau selalu ingat memanggilku di saat kaubutuh, dasar!"

Daiki mengangkat bahu tak acuh,"Ayo, temani aku beli sepatu."

"Tuh, kan!"

.

.

**[udah]**

Wwww ini iseng2 nge-_shuffle _playlist tidur dan nyoba bikin fic yang _base_-nya dari _shuffle_-an lagu. Udah gak jaman sebenernya, tapi lagi pengen aja /apa. Btw ini playlist saya kalo sebelum tidur lho HAHAHA /tadi udah bilang/ masih banyak sebenernya tapi yah ini dulu aja kapan-kapan kalau pengen bikin lagi /nak

Ohya, Journey mungkin saya apdet besok, maap lama ;w; ada yang nungguin? /enggak

Huhu ;w;

Terima kasih ya udah baca, _maybe review_?

**080514, hometown**

**allihyun**


End file.
